44
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Short paragraphs of Chuck and BLair based on 44 words. Please read and review.


44.

**A/N: **You take each of the words and create a sentence or short paragraph based on your chosen pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

**#01 – Comfort**

The one thing Chuck Bass dreaded in relationships is getting comfortable with another person, then the sex goes, women stop maintaining their bodies and it all goes to hell, but with Blair, he didn't care, she could be a fat Russian woman with a moustache and he would still love her more than anything in the world.

**#02 – Kiss**

Their first kiss was in the back of his limo, twenty minutes after she danced for him and an hour after she broke up with her boyfriend – his best friend. They both knew it was wrong but neither of them stopped it because if they were honest with themselves – they knew deep down it was right and that it should have been done a lot sooner.

**#03 – Soft**

Chuck put up a tough act to most people to avoid getting hurt but Blair saw through his act, she knew that he was soft inside – but that he wouldn't let her in and make himself vulnerable easily, but she loved him so she spent two years showing him that she cared about him and loved him – all the time hoping that she wasn't wrong about his soft side.

**#04 – Pain**

They both had a lot of pain in their lives – his mother died during childbirth and hers was so critical that she became bulimic. His father was a heartless bastard who never showed his son any love and her father ran away to France with a male model despite her begging him to stay in New York for her, but together they eased each other's pain and became each other's family.

**#05 – Potatoes**

They had been married for six months when they held their first Thanksgiving dinner for their family. Chuck loved her more than anything in the world and he fell a little more in love with her when he saw the cute look of frustration on her face when she was mashing the potatoes with her father.

**#06 – Rain**

He wakes her up in the middle of the night and tells her to get dressed; he wants to take her somewhere. That's how they end up in Times Square at three o'clock in the morning, kissing in the rain. Chuck Bass really is a romantic.

**#07 – Chocolate**

She starts getting insane pregnancy cravings when she hits four months. She craves chocolate – bars, chocolate ice-cream, chocolate cake – anything she can get and she gets a lot of it, he runs all over the city to get her everything she wants because all he wants is for her to be happy.

**#08 – Happiness**

They make each other happy, most people don't understand their relationship – he is emotionally unavailable and she schemes and plots professionally – neither are god qualities to have, and both ensure the demise of a relationship but it works for them.

**#09 – Telephone**

They talk on the phone everyday, they text, they e-mail – they are constantly talking in one way or another, his voice gets her through difficult and lonely days at NYU and her voice or little texts telling him that she loves him keep him going when he doubts his ability to fill his fathers shoes at Bass Industries.

**#10 – Ears**

Despite her gloating it isn't her brilliant skill at manipulation that gets him to go ice-skating with her in the park, it's that fact that her ears go red when she's cold and it is one of the cutest things he has ever seen.

**#11 – Name**

He didn't expect her to change her name after they got married, she was Blair Waldorf, and the name just seemed to **fit** her. He doesn't even find out she changed it until she is threatening some eastern European woman who was flirting with him even though he made it clear he wasn't interested. The woman had the nerve to ask her who the hell she thought she was, Blair smirked and said, "I'm Blair Bass.".

**#12 – Sensual**

She is the most amazing woman he has ever seen. She is dancing for him, on stage, completely free and beautiful, with her silk slip and her pearls and she is more beautiful, sensual and awe-inspiring than any dancer at Victrola.

**#13 – Death**

He always thought that death, commitment and abandonment were the scariest things, but when she tells him that she is leaving him because she doesn't like who she has become with him he realizes that the scariest thing in this world is losing her.

**#14 – Sex**

Her first time was with him in the back of his limo. Looking back, she doesn't regret the fact that it wasn't special or that she only had sex with him because she was hurt and confused because it was with him so it was special anyway.

**#15 - Touch**

They touch all of the time, he puts his hand on the bottom of her back, they hold hands, she links her arm through his, they love to touch each other, to be close to each other, to show other people that they belong to each other and no one is getting in between them, never again.

**#16 – Weakness**

They are each other's weaknesses and together they exploit other peoples for their schemes.

**#17 – Tears**

He never cries, he sees it as it sign of weakness, but as he stands at the top of the Empire State Building, at 7.02 pm, he sheds a tear because she didn't meet him, she doesn't love him and she doesn't want to be with him, she wants nothing to do with him, so he cries because it doesn't matter now if he is weak, the one thing that kept him strong is gone and is never coming back.

**#18 – Speed**

Their lives are fast-paced, living on the Upper East Side doesn't give you much time to relax which is why they spend every Saturday in their penthouse, laying in bed, watching TV, just relaxing and being with each other.

**#19 – Wind**

The wind whips at her hair as she stands on the roof of Victrola, she has never been more scared in her life, she thinks he is going to fall and die, and then she won't ever be able to tell him how she feels, how much she loves him and how sorry she is that she didn't tell him she loved him when she had the chance.

**#20 – Freedom**

Freedom is something Chuck loves – the freedom to sleep with any girl any time he wants, but he loves Blair more – he loves everything about her; her hair, her smile, her expressive brown eyes, the way she looks at him sometimes – as if he is the only thing in the world that matters – so no matter how much he loves freedom, he loves Blair a hundred times more.

**#21 – Life**

They are they most important thing in each other's lives, they come first no matter what, they have the kind of consuming love where all you think about is the other person, all you want and need is the other person, that when they're happy you're happy, when they laugh, you laugh and when they are upset or hurt you will do anything to fix it.

**#22 – Jealousy**

She gets very jealous; there is always a blonde bimbo with a knock-off dress showing off her big fake boobs trying to sleep with him but he always rejects them and because he knows they watch him as he walks away he always walks straight to her and kisses her, showing all of the people in the room that he is hers - and **only** hers.

**#23 – Hands**

Most people wouldn't believe it until they saw it with their own eyes but they hold hand all of the time, he loves how soft her hands are and she loves that he always rubs his thumb along hers, just to show her that he likes holding her hand as much as she likes holding his.

**#24 – Taste**

He thinks she tastes like vanilla and caramel – smooth and sweet – and he loves it.

She thinks he tastes like whiskey and cinnamon – and she finds it surprisingly delicious.

**#25 – Devotion**

They are the most devoted people to each other. They would do anything for each other. They make each other happy, care for each other, they do things for each other without them having to ask – he got her accepted to Columbia because he knew she wasn't happy, she opened his heart to his family because she knew hoe miserable he was keeping himself detached from them. They would do anything for each other.

**#26 – Forever**

Chuck isn't sure when waking up next to the same woman everyday for the rest of his life became as terrifying as living the rest of his life without Blair because he loves her more than anything – definitely more than he fears commitment – and he will forever.

**#27 – Sickness**

He hears her in Paris as she makes her self sick. He knew he shouldn't have made that comment about replacing her with a better looking model with an ever better body but she pissed him off so much – if she loved him couldn't she give him a chance, what was he supposed to do to make it up to her? The guilt finally gets to him and he goes to her. He sits next to her and rubs circles on her back with his hand as she cries and tell him to go away and leave her alone but he tells her that he is never leaving her whether she wants him to or not.

**#28 - Melody**

She hums a beautiful melody in the mornings, from the moment she steps out of the shower until she steps into the elevator to leave the apartment she hums and he wants to spend the rest of his life figuring out the name of the tune.

**#30 – Star**

They are in Paris, sitting on the grass at the Eiffel Tower at night when she points to the brightest star in the sky and tells him to make a wish. He kisses her and says that he has everything he wants right next to him.

**#31 – Home**

Home is room 1812 at the Palace Hotel for many years, then it is the penthouse with the Van der Woodsens but they never really felt like home, just a place to sleep. He always feels at home with her, no matter where they are or what they are doing being with her makes him feel safe, content, peaceful and at home.

**#32 - Lightning/Thunder**

She loves to look out of the windows at night when there are lightening storms. She takes the covers from the bed and stands at the ceiling to floor windows and stares at the sky until the storms end. He asked her why she stands for hours to watch the bad weather, she says it's because they are unpredictable, dangerous, exciting, violent and lound but eventually they stop, and everything is calm and still, that they remind her of him.

**#38 – Gift**

They always give each other gifts, she leaves silk ties or platinum cufflinks waiting for him in the apartment for when he gets home. He leaves her chocolates, has flowers delivered to her at her dorm room and leaves bottles of Chanel No.5 for her on her dressing table, but her favourite gift is the one he gave her years ago on her birthday, the diamond necklace that her boyfriend should have given her, but what makes it such a special gift is what he told her as he put it on for her – "Something so beautiful should be worn by someone worthy of its beauty."

**#39 – Smile**

He hardly ever smiles – he is always so serious so she loves that when his very rare true smiles happen they are usually because of her, she'll kiss him to wake him up or tell him she loves him and his smile will light up his whole face and it's the best feeling in the world for her knowing that she makes him as happy as he makes her.

**#40 – Innocence**

She can be the picture of innocence when she wants to be, wide brown eyes, slight blush on her cheeks but she can turn deadly in a split second if you piss her off and he loves that about her, even though most people think of her as a scheming bitch he loves that she won't let anyone walk all over her, that she stands up for herself and for the people she cares about, and he loves being one of the people she is always so ready to defend.

**#41 – Completion**

Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck – you don't get one without the other because they complete each other.

**#42 – Heaven**

Someone once asked Chuck what his definition of heaven was, he told them it was being with Blair, that she made everything perfect. Her laugh was an angel's laugh and her smile warmed his heart and all he needed to be in heaven was to be with her.

**#43 – Hell**

Hell isn't never knowing his mother or his father dying; hell is knowing that when Blair left him it was his fault, he had taken the best thing in his life and he had destroyed it. He had turned into his father – he put his hotel before the people who were important to him, before the people who loved him, before Blair – the person he loves the most. Hell is knowing that she's not going to take him back, that she doesn't want him anymore. Hell is realising that even though he swears his heart physically hurts from how much he misses her he knows that it is his fault, he doesn't deserve her and she will be much better off without him.

**#44 – Sun**

They watch the sunrise together on a beach in the south of France near Marseilles, he proposed, he had no ring, no speech telling her how much he loved her. He lost the ring in Prague and when he saw her crying over the fact that he showed up with some blonde bimbo girlfriend he didn't know what to say. She asked him why he came, why he brought some cheap tramp, if he was trying to hurt her. He didn't know how to tell her that he brought the woman because he didn't want her to know how much she had hurt him, how much he wanted her back, how much he loved her and missed her. She said that it was too late, that everything was ruined and they had no future now, there was nothing left in their relationship to hold onto. He sat next to her and told her that in a relationship as long as one person is still in love that then the relationship can be saved and that he still loves her enough to spend the rest of his life trying to save them so will she marry him. She can't say no to him – never could, never will.


End file.
